


Running

by TricksterGod



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: First thing posting here, be gentle!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGod/pseuds/TricksterGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding a child in one's room is difficult...but when that child is a horse and needs more room than presently offered? It is down right impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

There was only so much one could do with a foal indoors, let alone in ones own room, where space was limited enough as it was. Loki was unsure of how long he could keep his new son hidden from the rest of Asgard. Had he been born normally, he could have taken him to the stables, but alas, eight legs was not the current height of normalcy here.  
Lounging on his bed, legs crossed and hands under his head, Loki contemplated his ceiling, lost in thought as he usually was these days. Feeling a tug on his pant leg, his eyes shift downward and to the side, meeting immediately with a large pair of deep brown eyes and a soft nicker. Smiling, the prince sat up and moved his legs off of the edge of the bed, taking his son's head in his hands and smoothed his mane out gently. "I know, I know. You are as restless as I am..." Sleipnir let his head rest on Loki's thighs, huffing a bit, staring up at his mother, eyes imploring. "Do not look at me so Sleipnir. You know full well tha-" A whine pulled from him, never breaking eye contact with Loki. "...Oh come now."  
His eyes rolled upward and he shook his head. "Alright..Alright. We can go back to Midgard, but we need to hurry. And be quiet, yes?" Happily the foal nodded his head while lifting it and backing up from Loki, allowing him to stand. In the process of this however, the foal, still unsure of his abnormal amount of legs tangled himself and fell over with a thud, making a sound of protest. Trying hard not to laugh, Loki rose from the bed and helped Sleipnir right himself, rubbing a spot on his back. Leaning closer to him, he placed a gently kiss between his eyes. "Come then my son, let's be quick."

 

\-----------

Nothing could bring a smile faster to Loki's face then to see his son, his beautiful boy running with all his might around the tree that he currently leaned against, tossing his head and calling his joy to the open blue skies; all the while, Loki calling to him to slow down. Loki had returned himself and his boy to a field on Midgard, one he had originally come to, to allow Sleipnir to blow off some steam, not to mention was close to the sight of his son's birth.

Sleipnir slowed his run upon spotting a medium sized boulder not far from where Loki rested, head tilted to one side Sleipnir approached it, studying it. After a fleeting moment of this, he looked up at Loki questioningly. A light frown came over the young god's face. "You be careful, understand?" Bobbing his head in acknowledgement of his Mother's words, Sleipnir's eyes returned to the stone as he slowly backed up, one yard, five yards, ten yards. Once he reached a good distance (well what Sleipnir THOUGHT was a good enough distance), he pawed at the ground with his front most hoof, lowering his head.

'Dear Gracious Odin he is going to do it and fall on his face. Oh Gods. Oh GODS.' Over-protective First-Time Mother Loki was well into activation at this point and he closed the book he'd brought with him and stood up, long legs unfolding under him, he brushed his pants of grass and chaff, keeping his steady gaze on Sleipnir. Loki managed to keep calm, watching as the foal broke into a full run, until he saw the inevitable slip of one hoof on the dewy grass. That one little slip disrupted the continuity of his other hooves and like a train wreck, Loki could do naught but watch. 

This was not entirely true however and Loki sprung into immediate action. A cry of warning slipped from his lips at the same time his hands lifted, glowing a vibrant green, he conjured a force field around Sleipnir, keeping him from hitting the ground as hard as he was going to initially. A whinny of shock emitted from the foal as he twisted his head to look at the soft green aura that surrounded him in a bubble, before looking over at Loki who approached swiftly, removing his magic from around Sleipnir. Upon coming close enough, he knelt beside him and touched his legs lightly, individually. Once he was sure that Sleipnir was alright, he moved his slender hands to his son's face. "I told you to be careful, little one. Now you see why? You could have gotten hurt you are not used to running so quickly, you clumsy dear." His voice was even, measured, but the undertone was shaky. 

Huffing gently, Sleipnir nuzzled against Loki's chin before tucking his head against his shoulder. Hooking one arm around his neck, Loki held his son close, smiling lightly. "Do heed your mother next time, Sleipnir, if you break something, a healer would need to be hailed...and I have yet to tell anyone about you...We cannot risk it, you understand, yes?" His head nodded slightly, though not moving from its position against Loki's torso. "Alright, good boy. Come." Patting his back, Loki stood and stepped back. "Not so fast this time." He commented, before his face split in a grin and he sprinted away across the field of tall green grass, beckoning his son after him.


End file.
